King's of the Multiverse
by Venomous dragons bite
Summary: Some characters are given time to shine, some are given the attention they deserve. but some arent. some are shoved to the sidelines, ignored, or even flat out hated because of their flaws. but one being didnt see it like that. and he died because of it. now, what remains will show the multiverse what he saw. (Series of one-shots)
1. Chapter 1

The Prologue

Death of a Demon

It really shouldn't have been a surprise for him. Day in and day out, he had fought and bucked against the anchors fate held upon him, upon those under him. He denied them their deaths, denied what they were meant for simply because he hadn't wanted them to leave him, to die and leave the immortal being alone. Until, one day, his own fate had caught up to him, wrapping him in chains and bringing him to a judge, jury, and executioner for his crimes, for snatching away bright lights that would have one day faded away and making it so they glowed forever, ripping apart those that would dare harm them. Sheltering heroes, and bolstering those who stood on the sidelines to make them as great as the hero's around them.

And the fates hated being wrong.

"We come here today, to decide the fate of one Devi Jhonas, multiversal manipulator and maker of monsters." the judge said, the cold look in his white dwarf eyes burning the multiversal 'demon's' skin. "His crimes are as follows. Snatching heroic souls away from their destined paths, to place them on something new and chaotic. upsetting the balance of their worlds and timelines. Bolstering those, who were to fall into shadows to be hated and scorned, so that they may instead be heroes in their own right, further destabilizing the worlds where they live, all for his own amusement." the judge proclaimed, making the now named Devi Jhonas scoff, rolling his eyes as he tried to work his mouth under the metal restraining mask they had locked over his mouth like a serial killer. He wasn't even allowed to defend himself. not that he would. Characters all had their ups and downs, their goods and bads, but he wanted to make those who didn't get the respect they deserve shine, to polish the hidden gems of the multiverse. was that so wrong?

apparently it was, as was further proven as the judge looked over to the jury. "and what do you say, jury." the being said, looking at a cluster of multiple deities sitting on the benches, all glaring as devi for the things he had done, the plans he had ruined.

"We find the accused guilty." the head of the jury, a thin waif of a man, said harshly.

"Then, the accused is sentenced to execution, effective immediately." the judge said, looking at the kneeling, metal masked being in front of them all, an executioner's axe having been hanging above him this entire farce of a trial. "and what of you, demon, do you have any last words?" the judge asked, the mask popping free as Devi smirked.

"Go ahead and kill me," devi said, grinning wide. "that won't solve your little 'problems'. you all shove away those shining little hidden gems, those souls that just need a bit more attention to shine, and that's what i did. and it will only happen more when i'm dead. i am Devi Jhonas, chooser of Kings! my legacy wont end with my death." he said, grinning as he closed his eyes, a wide smile on his face as the axe came down, cleaving his neck from his shoulders.

and then, his body exploded.

in an _instant_ , Devi Jhonas was no more, his body flying apart in his final curse upon the multiverse, upon the selfish, stagnant gods.

in an instant, one became one million, as hundreds of fate changing demons flew from his corpse, and disappeared, flying to find hosts worthy of being named Kings.

"w….. what has he done?" one of the jury, an odd catlike creature with sapphire fur and emerald eyes, said with a stunned voice.

"He has destroyed us…." another said, a being made of swirling waters with a mask for a face, made from a sand dollar.

 **Author's notes: alright all, this is the first time i've done something like this, but it's an idea that came to my head and it wouldnt leave me alone until i at least made the prologue. the updates will be random, as i don't even know when i might make them, but this is an idea that i really enjoy. i hope you all do too.**


	2. First Chain: The King of Nothing

" _well, well, well,_ **aren't you** _ **interesting~**_ "

a flash of navy and lavender smoke, a spell circle appearing under her feet before shattering like so much glass.

pink eyes opened to a fog filled landscape, twin voices rang out. one an ominous, deep bass, the other a bell like tone, resonating through the air.

" _tell us, you who could be king, would you like to know your fate?_ " a the bell-like tone purred, making her hear whip around, eyes locking onto there the voice had come from. nothing.

" **a fate that would leave you known for a power not truly your own, relied on not for your own skills, but for that of your servant's"**

another whip around, her long locks covering her eyes for a few moments before she brushed them away, catching a glimpse of a deep blue.

"what do you mean." she said, her voice deadly serious despite her admittedly higher pitch. "why would i be king, not only do i have no wish for the crown, i am a girl!"

" **both valid points, but completely unrelated.** _a king needs no crown, a king need not be male._ _ **all a king needs is to RULE**_ **.** " the voices purred. " _and you, girl, with your strength?_ **you would be a king of magic. but fate conspires, twists you to its own image.** _to fate, you are an imputent little girl who summons a false king._ **He would take your power, your true strength, and he would not even notice.** "

"what are you talking about, what power?!" the girl asked, honestly confused. she had not power. she was a weakling, a failure. she only had one chance to prove them wrong, but even then she had all but given up hope.

" _girl, those still aren't the right questions~_ " the bell-like voice said softly.

"... fine then. what would be my fate." she said, eyes narrowing as she clenched her hand into a fist, ignoring her instinct to go for her wand, which she could feel wasn't here with her.

" **hmm. your fate would be simple. summoning one who would seem useless,** _but instead is powerful. he would take that power,_ **and all eyes would be on him. he will gather attention of women who wish to be his,** _ignoring that he is yours first. an unfaithful dog who chases others tails,_ **but always returns to your side.** **he would earn your heard, through naught but his will** , _but what you thought you had would be a trick. treachery from one you hold dear,_ **and scorn from others. your fears, that you are powerless, all but made true,** _until you are given a chance to prove you aren't. a life that would place you on the sidelines,_ **make you a joke. an annoyance!** _and in the end,_ **by your own will,** _ **you would leave your own home behind to follow him.**_ "

"w-what?! what are you saying, you tricksters?! are you implying i would be nothing but…. but a joke! some kind of useless girl only good for falling in love! i refuse!" the girl shot back hotly. "i will not be some damsel, some girl to hand off this so called King's arm!"

" **hmm… so you would reject this fate?** _reject what the gods have laid out for you?_ **"**

"without a moment's hesitation! **"** she growled, eyes narrowed as she saw light appearing. four lights, in truth. two a deep pink, and the other a cyan blue as two figures came from the smoke.

skulls. skulls shrouded in flame. one's flame was a lavender pink, almost the same shade as her eyes. the other, a deep navy blue, cyan pits in its sockets as the two floated around each other, spiraling in a circle.

" _then dear girl,_ " the pink skull purred.

" **we may have an offer for you.** " the blue finished, it gravelly base making her shiver.

"u… undead?" she squeaked.

" _not in the least!_ " the pink skull laughed. " _we are the remains of a powerful being. well, a fraction of their remains."_

" **he hated to see others being used and left behind in stories, the downtrodden and disheartened were those he related with."**

" _h gathers those who fit under his power, his protection, nd changed them for the better._ " the pink skull sighed wistfully.

" **and he was killed for it.** " the blue one scowled.

" _we are simply what remains. a single fragment, in a field of stars._ "

the girl was puzzled, tilting her head as she pondered this before shaking it. "y… you said you had an offer?"

" _ **make a pact with us**_ " the skulls said as one, voices swirling together s if they were meant to be the same being.

"a… pact?" she asked, tilting her head curiously.

" **swear that you will never follow the path that was set, and we shall share our power with you.** "

" _swear that you will defy fate, and we shall help you achieve what is rightfully yours~"_

" _ **swear to us to become a King, and we will make it so!"**_

"... i swear." the girl said, eyes narrowing. "i refuse to be some dumb arm hanger, i refuse to be some simple side character! i will become a king! this i swear!"

" _ **and so the pact is made!"**_ the skulls roared, moving to swirl around her. " _ **we are phantazus, the twins of magic and chaos! let us ruin their story, and rise up from the shattered remains as our own being! so we swear!"**_ the two roared, as light flashed.

"has everyone summoned their familiar?" professor jean colbert asked, looking around the assembled students and their summoned familiars.

"not everyone professor!" a voice rang out, making everyone turn to see Kirche Von Zerbst smiling as she pointed to someone in the crowd. "the Sero hasn't summoned anything yet!"

for once, however, the target of her mocking, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, or Louise for short, did not respond. her long pink hair seemed to billow in the small wind made by the few flying familiars as she walked up to the circle, smiling at the professor as she did so.

"Zerbest is right." Louise said, smiling dantilly. "i believe i am next?"

"very well." professor colbert said, smiling as he stepped back, allowing her to move to the summoning circle. "just say the ritual and channel your magic."

"look out everyone, here comes another explosion!" someone in the audience said, but again louise did not reply. she simply looked at the circle, a small smile coming to her face.

"oh familiar, who awaits my calls," she started, making everyone shut up in the background.

"is she… doing a custom chant?" someone muttered, frowning.

"beautiful, powerful familiar, i call out to the through out bond, our contract, our ties," she continued ignoring everyone around her shifting a bit in confusion and a bit of panic.

no chant like this had ever been recorded.

"through my power, gain access. and appear before me!" louise commanded, eyes opening to reveal, if anyone was looking at her, a shocking change.

one of her strikingly pink eyes had turned a cyan blue.

and then, the circle exploded. with a cry the students found themselves bowled over, and professor colbert only remained standing due to instinct telling him to brace himself as he looked out, seeing louise standing there without hint of sh or smoke touching her.

and then they appeared.

twin skulls, each the size of a goat, appeared in front of louise, floating there with their deep pink and azure flames glowing as louise smiled, bending down to peck each on the forehead, despite colbert's warnings.

twin markings appeared on the skulls heads, mirrors of the other as if one rune had been split down the middle as there seemed to shrink, both becoming the size of a crow before moving to rest on louise's shoulders.

"professor, i believe that we get the rest of the day to bond with our familiars?" louise aske, getting a slow nod from colbert as he tried to process how the fires handt hurt louise as she smiled, turning to walk from the room with a small spring in her step.

this was her chance, she could feel it.

the first steps to becoming a King, a master of her own fate, had been made.

 **Chains Broken, 1.**


End file.
